gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rapid GT
The Dewbauchee Rapid GT is a two-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Rapid GT's design is similar to the 2011 Ferrari California and Aston Martin DB9 in terms of grille and exhaust arrangement and the lights are styled more to Aston Martin designs. The wheel arches seem to come from the Nissan 370Z, while the rear and main body of the car strongly resembles the Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. The front face of this car is comprised of a range of curves. The bumper is dominated by the appearance of the four grilles. Above the CFRP front spoiler there are three grille sections all identical in height; the central section accounts for a third of the bumper's width. The largest of the four grilles is located centrally above the other three. The headlight units are CF-backed and positioned in an impressed area of the front facets which also bulges out, they are outlined by two convex curves, however the outer edge can be divided into two curves. The lighting comes from two circular lamps and then an LED strip in the bottom area of the headlamp unit. Two-thirds of the bonnet/hood width is accounted for by an elevated section a short distance behind the headlights. There is an impression either side of the elevated section that channels air into an intake. The main body area is very linear; the main body line is straight and runs from level with the lower edge of the wheel-arch face to the level with upper edge of the rear wheel-arch face. The upper body line runs along from the top of the front flared wheel-arch through and beyond the rear flared arch, a small, black, ovular rear-view mirror rests on the point where this line meets the A-pillar. For the roadster form, there is a retractable black soft-top that stores under a metal and fabric flip-up lid. The fixed roof form of the car features a long, elegant C pillars. Both versions of the car feature frameless door windows and lack B pillars. There is an air vent parallel with the front wheel-arch curve just behind the front wheel-arch. At the point where the intake meets the main body line there is a small turn indicator lamp. At the bottom of the body, the lower edges of the flared arches are connected by a ledge. The car features split five-spoke alloy wheels with a charcoal-coloured spoke that is placed so that there is a segmented hole between the two spokes. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tires. The rear face of this car has an aggressive design style. The rear lights sit an impressed section of the rear face, a short distance from the top. The rear lights are split into three sections, the top and bottom sections having red lighting, the middle section having orange lighting and closest to the centre, white lighting. The manufacturer logo in located centrally just below the impressed area's edge. On the rear bumper, parallel to the inner edges of the rear lights there is an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Blow this area three-quarters of the bumper width is occupied by a CFRP diffuser unit. Either side of this unit there are stacked twin-tipped exhaust tips located in vent, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the diffuser. Performance This car features large cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red, six-piston brake calipers, mounted towards the rear of the wheel. The car is capable of spitting flames from its exhaust tips as a result of fumes being ignited in the exhaust system. Overview Notable Owners *Poppy Mitchell *Wayne Gallery Gtav2.jpg|A red Rapid GT chasing a white [[9F. Dewbauchee-GT(Rear)-GTAV.jpg|A rear quarter view of the coupé version of the Rapid GT, during Legal Trouble. Franklin-Rapid-GTA-V.jpg|Franklin drives away from a pursuing Vapid Interceptor in a Rapid GT. 400px-Dewbaucheerapidgt.jpg|Los Santos Customs advertising. Locations *The car often spawns in traffic. *Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination: **RT, LB, B, D-Pad Right, LB, RB, D-Pad Right, D-Pad Left, B, RT (XBOX 360) **R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Left, Circle, R2 (PS3) Trivia *This is the first car in the GTA series to feature CF-back lighting. *As seen in the 1st trailer, the Rapid GT had a different engine noise but was changed before the game was released. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-door coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Sports Cars